heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.27 - Flowers and Serpents
The labs of /Cobra/ are Dr.Archibald Monev's domain. The news that a newcommer would be joining them has Archibald Monev in a foul mood. He has been rampaging and shouting for the entire morning lab techs and assistants are on edge and any information available on their newest addition has been demanded to be brought to the head scientists attention. Inside the lab it could be as expected out of a very well funded, organized and resource healthy establishment like the one currently employing those present. Everything a mad scientist could need or want lies under these two buildings sectioned off for experimentation and research (One disguised as a garden the other a guest house). Below ground there are two sub basements connecting each lab to each other through a network tunnel (located underneath the Baroness Anastasia DeCobray's very own villa). It has been stated one will be given to Isley while the other remains in Monev's control until further notice. Things that once again have Monev on edge and irate with his employer. His narcissistic exceptionally large ego is just not handling /any/ of this well. In his own mind he is being insulted and demoted from head scientist to "co". It is not a thing to miss, the good doctor in his state of being enraged and tramping through the labs like a child that had lost their favorite toy, though it was not taken, only done so in their own mind - and it made it that much more enraging. Baroness already found Monev amusing, even in his insults that left him close to having his tongue (and other appendages) dis-articulated from him, he is as fun to watch as a Saturday morning cartoon. Yes, she has been sneaking peeks on the sly, though outwardly scoffing at their corniness and lack of realism. Isley will be finding everything in order in her own section and Monev's has remained untouched and wholly his own. Baroness just stood in the doorway like the shadow of a foreboding figure, clad in her body suit, the armored boots encasing her legs to mid thigh, jointed for ample movement of ease, bent at the knee as one ankle is crossed over the other in her poised watch. Arms are crossed over her armored chest, another scale fitted piece in solidarity to encompass bosom and wrap behind, a top of its own, an external vest of protection for the work she did that did not hole her up underground. The only thing that moved to follow Monev is her shielded eyes of frigid blue. Like the malefic Mona Lisa, even with her grin... The newest lab was spacious for now.. though she'd made a request to have the locks recoded again just to be sure and part of the ceiling would have to be lifted out for a series of solar panels and windows to be added. All the lab equipment and help wasn't going to make up for a key resource she needed. Blue prints in hand they were passed off to the nearest flying monkey as she crossed out the exit and into the tunnel. Simple attire was Ivy's cloak for now, a standard issue lab coat like a shroud that when combined with her turned down /natural/ hues made her forgettable to the research crew she passed in that subterranean tunnel. Better not to set off the locals just yet. The ID she swiped at the adjunct lab door only confirming the myth of Dr. Pamela Isley. She'd been this once, a honest scientist all clip board and lab studies racing about from from study to the next..now though she was stranger than fiction. A fact her 'co'-worker needed to possibly be aquinted with. A tug at the door and she stepped through into the other scientist's lab, a dodge taken as she avoid some fleeing worker before adjusting her glasses and turning back to the room at large. "Dr. Monev..I presume?" "Baroness." Monev greets before reaching up and brushing the 'Superman' curl' off his forehead to look at the redhead. "Dr.Isley. Yes, I am Archibald Monev, I am sure you have heard of me." A rather infamous scientist wanted in several countries for his inhuman experiments in to behavioral engineering of the human mind supposedly he even worked on project MKUltra for the US government. Little is known about this. Currently his fascination is wht the acacia and related plants and their application to his research specifically in how he can modify the Brain Wave Scanner he is developing for Cobra at this moment in time. Archibald is an unimpressive looking 'normal' man with brown to auburn hair, always glaring darker eyebrows and a lined face with wide cheekbones and a narrow jaw. His movements are curt and quick yet not jittery or jerky. A methodical human being down to even his mannerisms. Besides him the Baroness for Cobra has around seven additional scientists employed, every one of these knows their place around Dr.Monev as either assistants or lessers. He will constantly remind them of such. Baroness has nothing to say, at this point she is here for the spectacle alone, though she is queen of looking busy and in turn garnering what she desires from it. When Pamela enters baroness offers her a slow lowering of her head in an acknowledging nod before it rose right back to being held aloft and combined with the narrowed serpent's gaze. Pushing from the line of fire beside Islet and just before Monev she maneuvers a path, cutting through scientists who move out of her way, watching with lowered heads and brief glances, as if eye contact would turn them to stone. In it for the fun for now, one scientist is the brunt of her -pushing- buttons as she leans along his back, reaching over his shoulder to hit a button and stop the scrolling of information on the screen. "I..um.. Miss..Baron--- I..." "Shhh..." Ivy took only a minute to study the small man as if he was something in a petri dish. Crude material that made up the reputation she'd been hearing about in whispers and warning since -her- lab had begun being outfitted. This was an interesting sample of what the Baroness had acquired, though at the moment she was not particularly impressed. A brow did tick up in the Lady patron's direction though as she offered a nod in return as if to say 'Really?'. Nothing further was offered though and she maintained all professional appearances. "An honor, I'm sure. Can you tell me what you're working on? Seeing as we'll be sharing some space." "Actually, no. I cannot tell you as it is not ready and still under development." Also it is his, not hers and Venom is going to be petty about this. "I can spare two of the lab assistants for you. The rest hold priority in my own mechanisms. I am sure you understand." He unlike her is not holding a clipboard, hes a big fan of technology, hence the tablet he clutches. State of the art and all that. No mind beyond the greeting was paid to Baroness, they've butted heads about this as well. This is his lab, his realm. He's an asshat like that. Baroness is scanning over the data of what Monev is currently working on for her, one hand rising in her forward lean and the slight dip of her chin, to push her glasses back aloft on the bridge of her nose, eyes narrowing. Some of it is known, other bits are a scatter to her and so now she is pointing and discussing it with the lab assistant she has pinned between her armored form and the lab table, forcing him into a trapped stammer of speech to explain this to her, this technicality. Though while he spoke it did not mean she kept her acute senses from listening in on what she could pick up between Monev and Isley. She steps in when he slings insults at Taskmaster, but that is -her- grounds, the military and its workings. The lab, also hers, but on a different and non-assimilated level. These two needed to pick alpha, or settle to comply together, she is here to make sure no lives or experiments are lost. "Ah...A shame, I was led to believe through some of the hear say that you were working on a rather unique botanical subject. As botany is something of a specialty of mine, I had rather hoped to have a peek. One scientific genius to humble botanist...of course." A glance of green passed from the baroness in her hunting stance back to Monev and then timidly downward at her notes. The board was more prop then anything, but it did hold a few brief notes and other print outs. "I fully understand if you haven't solidified any of your work to have conclusive results for showing at this time." He had his corner and she her's. Just a few feet inside this lab thought and she itched to seek out these plants he was hiding away, a urge to tug on that thread that connected her to the Green curved a corner of lips on the mask she wore. "Two assistants then, but I will have to have them added full time to my team. I can't have them wandering back and forth between labs and possibly disrupting my results. I'm sure you understand the delicate nature of the beginning process." Her glance flicked up to him as if to imply he knew so much about all this experiment and research matters. The gaze passing around the lab in a moment something like awe. A smile is what Dr.Monev gives Dr.Isley in return where the subject of his research lies. Though her words are nicely chosen, perhaps there is a chance of warming up to her. Perhaps. Turning around to look at the two lab techs who stand off to one side he motions towards them with a tip of his head, "Those two there have been waiting for you. Take them full time all you like, I've no use for either." A glare gifted to each. Perhaps on the man's bad side. If that isn't hint enough. Turning is back to her he moves over to a computer setting the tablet beside it. "Are we done here? Our introductions are finished and you have your assistants... " A look over his shoulder is given to the Baroness then Isley. He's aware of the game here. This is posturing. The Baroness is showing off her newest asset, the Poison Ivy and rubbing it in Dr.Venom's face what exactly she can accomplish. He will not be unnerved. Seemingly satisfied with what the lab tech had to show her, Baroness nods, the tip of her chin nearly touching the mans shoulder, in which he shrinks away from. One hand rose to catch the shying mans face and bring him back to a fully postured stance by the simple force of her holding cusp of palms. Dark stained lips pressed to the mans forehead, marking him acutely before her bare hand patted his cheek and she steps away, leaving him bare of the burdensome hovering of her weighted figure. Moving back to stand near Monev her gaze passes between Isley and the puffed up lab-peacock. "Introductions are had I presume." She states weaving around him in a half circle that puts her between them both, if the bitch had coils they would have encased Monev, even ashe path is then woven to stand beside Isley. Her hands come together in a light clasp, fingertips resting on her lips in their prayer like effigy of sin embodied, the smirk never erased from its placement. "Monev has seniority here, as you can see all of his radiant plumes nearly making the air suffocating in their neat spread... Isley, you now have your own separate branch of seniority to gain and control. Neither of you need fight for the space, it's expansive." As she says as much her hands unclasp and spread out in emphasis. "Neither of you know of one another nor the capabilities, but you both specialize in things that will put you equally on top and take your works with you. If you seek to rise - work together. If not, I want you both out by the end of the week." Now she moves from the lab towards the doorway, her strategic exit made and pointedly so.. Pausing, one hand rises to rest on the door frame as she looks back at both of them. "On your exit I will have a firing squad waiting with a 21 gun salute to bury you with." One hand rises, lips pressed to palm as she blows them both a kiss. "Don't play too rough. I like it when we can all make friends." A wistful yet dark and foreboding smile now stretches her lips as she waves to them and slips out. Nope, no sides taken, no posturing for either of them. Work as a team or die as enemies. Such is life. Ivy looks over the two assistants in only a brief flick of her gaze before waving out the door ahead of her. Their current state didn't really matter, any flaws would soon be taken care of. The fellow doctor acknowledged with a nod. She was as eager to be free of him as well for the time being. Perhaps with time he could be tolerable..for the moment though it was exit stage left. Acknowledging the Baroness' decrees she only offered another nod. "I can understand and appreciate that. Thank you." She hadn't intended to treat her part of the research with anything other that full control and solidarity. "I'm sure we'll play just fine. We each have other own little sandbox to stay in if we don't." Baroness gets only an irritated glance before Monev's eyes drift back to Ivy. "I am sure we'll be able to collaborate together at some point." He offers reluctantly before releasing a sniff. Turning quietly back around to occupy himself with the keyboard in front of him. Yes, he is not a happy camper at the moment. Category:Log